wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Too Little Too Late
Too Little Too Late is a Wiki Channel Original Movie that is supposed to air in early 2015. The movie was picked-up by the network on March 12, 2014. The movie aired on February 6, 2015, and scored in a total of 5.8 million viewers on its premiere night. Plot Renee Sage had it all. She was the most popular girl in school, was super fashionable, had the coolest friends, and a super cute date to Junior Prom. But with the sad news that her dad, a famous lawyer, had lost his case and all the money he put into it, she looses it all. Now, she has to live with her withdrawn uncle and help him out at his sardine shop. But after embarrassing photos get leaked of her working there, she loses her date, her friends, and most of all, her popularity. Now Renee is forced to hang out with a boy she used to bully, William, and his friends. She thought she had the worst life, and tries to get her old life back. But when she truly finds out the hearts of her old 'friends', she makes it her mission to make them realize how mean they are before the junior prom. Cast *'Olivia Staton' as Renee Sage *'Aiden Kristoff' as William Kent *'Mikayla Totten' as Courtney Alice *'Dakota Roberts' as Jeff Sun *'Oliver West' as Ian Dastardly *'Dennis Krist' as Max King *'Abby Williams' as Lulu & Ann Connor *'Araceli Remine' as Kiki Sage Characters 'Main Characters' *'Olivia Staton' as Renee Sage - The 16 year old protagonist of the movie. She is average, run of the mill teenager, and very stereotypical. She is girly and very popular, until her world comes crashing down. She loses her best friends and Courtney, LuLu, and Ann, and her date to junior prom, Jeff. Now she must live with her withdrawn uncle and work at his sardine shop along with her sister, KiKi. But hope comes around when a boy she used to pick on, William, takes her under her wing with his best friend Max, who doesn't like her at all. But after she discovers a day in the life of an average kid, and sees how mean she used to be, she makes it her mission to realize their wrong before the junior prom. *'Aiden Kristoff' as William Kent - The 16 year old deuteragonist of the movie. He isn't very popular, and used to get picked on by Renee. When he sees how Renee is being treated at school, he agrees to let her under her wing, much to the dismay of his best friend Max. He seems to be extremely nice to Renee, despite the way she used to treat him. He helps her on her mission to make her old friend realize their wrong, but is very skeptical and doubtful about it. *'Mikayla Totten' as Courtney Alice - the 16 year old antagonist of the movie. She is very sassy, beautiful, and influential, and can practically get anyone in the school to 'obey' her. She never really liked Renee, and would do anything to get her off the social ladder, and finds the perfect oppurtunity to when she finds Renee working in the sardine shop, and making a mess of herself. She steals Renee;s ex-boyfriend, Jeff, and plays with Max, William's best friend, to make him do what she needs. *'Dakota Roberts' as Jeff Sun - the 16 year old tritagonist of the series. He is the captain of the football team, but kind of an air head. He is Renee's date to the Junior Prom, but dumps her after she loses her spot on the social ladder. He then goes for Courtney instead. He is best friends with Ian, captain of the soccer team. 'Supporting Cast' *'Oliver West' as Ian Dastardly - Ian if Jeff's best friend, and captain of the soccer team. He is smarter and nicer than Jeff. After Renee loses her popularity, he still talks to her, and is actually very nice to her. He is a good athlete, and very popular. He often seems very distant fro the popular people, even though he is one of them. He seems to almost despise them in a way. *'Dennis Krist' as Max King - Max is the lifelong best friend of William. He doesn't like Renee, and despises the fact that she is in the group. He has a major crush on Courtney, and she flirts with him, making him think she actually like him, but is only using him for a favor. He is very tech-savvy, and loves anything t do with aerodynamics or computers. He is what Renee likes to call a "Nerd Prototype" *'Abby Williams' as Lulu Connor - Lulu Connor is in the popular group and twin sister to Ann Connor. Out of the twins, she is more nice and perky than Ann. She is also best friends with Courtney and is ex-best friends with Renee. She is popular, but not as popular as Courtney. She seems to have a different look than Ann, while Ann is more girly, LuLu seems to have more of a tomboy look, and wears her hair straight rather than curly. *'Abby Williams' as Ann Connor - Ann Connor is in the popular group and twin sister to Lulu Connor. Out of the twins, she is more sassy and mean than Lulu. She is also ex-best friend with Renee and still best friends with Courtney. She is popular, but not as popular as Courtney. She seems to have a different look than Lulu, while LuLu is a tomboy, she's definitely the girly look, and wears her hair curly rather than straight. *'Araceli Remine' as KiKi Sage - Kiki Sage is the younger sister to Rene Sage, and exact opposite to her. While Renee is all girly and popular, Kiki is a tomboy and not very popular at her school at all. Unlike Renee, Kiki is actually excited to move in with her uncle and work in the shop. Trivia *Max King was originally portrayed by Trey Cameron. However, due to filming schedules, he was recasted and played by Dennis Krist. *Abby Williams was the first pick for Renee, and Olivia Staton almost played Lulu and Ann *Araceli Remine was almost removed from the cast because she didn't look that much like Olivia Staton *This movie was filmed in Toronto, Canada *This is the first wiki channel movie not to release any music, despite two singers being in the main cast References TBA Category:Wiki Channel Original Movies Category:Movies Category:Silly1!'s projects Category:Projects